Only Fear
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Karofsky is jealous of Kurt and Blaine's relationship. He continues to stalk and bully Kurt, but he wants Blaine out of the way. Blaine goes missing. As Kurt searches for him he continues being stalked by Karofsky. Will this nightmare never end?


**Please review!**

Kurt could feel those eyes on him. They were constantly watching him, taunting him. He just wished the fear would go away. He wished he could breathe normally again. Karofsky even taunted him in his sleep.

He felt like he was being stalked. That's because he was. Every time he turned his head he saw Karofsky staring at him a few feet away with a smirk on his face.

Blaine could tell Kurt was still terrified. Even when they laid together in bed he'd be shaking like a leaf.

"Kurt, why don't you let me help?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's body. He hated seeing Kurt in this much fear.

Kurt shook his head.

"I don't want him to make life miserable for you too."

"You should tell your father-"

"No!" Kurt's voice rose higher than he meant it too. "He just got done recovering from an illness. I don't want to start that up again."

"It's just not right," sighed Blaine as he kissed Kurt on the neck.

"Please," Kurt begged. "Let's not talk about him now. Let's not ruin our time."

Blaine nodded.

He continued to kiss Kurt's neck and finally his lips found Kurt. They both clearly remembered the first time they had sex. How nervous they were, and unsure of what they were doing. But they were learning together. Blaine faked confidence to make Kurt feel better, but he was just as scared as Kurt was, if not more.

He ran his hands down Kurt's chest and Kurt moaned and his body half lifted in the air, almost begging Blaine. Blaine smiled as he continued to kiss Kurt while unbuttoning his shirt. He pressed his lips up and down Kurt's chest and sucked at his nipple. He waited as Kurt rolled over.

"Are you sure you want this right now?" He asked. He didn't want to spoil the mood but he didn't want to force Kurt to do something he didn't want to do.

"Yes," gasped Kurt, almost panting. "Now more than ever. Please.."

Blaine nodded and unzipped his jeans. Gently he slid inside Kurt.

Kurt moaned underneath him as he thrusted forward.

He wanted to make sure he was gentle, he didn't want to hurt Kurt. He never wanted to hurt Kurt.

Finally they both came at the same time, each gasping for air and collapsed on each other. Kurt turned and snuggled closer into Blaine's arms.

"Thank you," he whispered as he pressed his lips against Blaines's neck.

"For what?" Blaine asked.

"For making the fear go away, just for a little bit." Blaine smiled and kissed him back.

"You're welcome. I'll always be here to make the fear go away. Always."

With that they laid in each others arms and waited for morning to arrive.

* * *

Kurt was sucked back into the turmoil of his routine. Running from Karofsky, hiding from him.

Blaine couldn't protect him at the school. And he didn't want to involve the others. He was on his own. He saw Karofsky and ran into the girls bathroom. He didn't care, it was the only safe place. Luckily there was no one in there.

The door opened and his eyes widened as Karofsky entered and locked the door.

"Please," Kurt begged. "Please, just leave me alone."

"I can't," sneered Karofsky. "I can't stop thinking about you Hummel. Why do you insist on torturing me?"

"I don't mean to,"gasped Kurt. "Please...stop harrassing me and I won't say anything!"

Karofsky walked closer and closer, trapping Kurt against the wall. He placed his hand above Kurt's shoulder.

"I don't think you know how much I want you." He ran his fingers up and down Kurt's chest as he continued to stare at Kurt.

Kurt swallowed, paralized in fear.

"P...please..."

The door jiggled and Karofsky turned. Kurt took that time to try and bolt.

Karofsky slammed Kurt against the wall causing Kurt to gasp out in pain and fear.

"Not so fast, Hummel," sneared David.

Kurt shuddered.

"Please..."

Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What does that Dalton kid have that I don't, huh?" Snarled Karofsky and Kurt stared at him, furious that he mentioned Blaine.

"He's EVERYTHING that you're not," he shot back, shocking himself and Karofsky.

Karofsk's face twisted into an odd smile.

"Is that so?"

He trembled, but Kurt nodded.

David leaned in closer towards Kurt's face. Kurt shuddered.

"Don't push me Hummel," he whispered. "I'll be watching you," he added.

Kurt sank down to the floor as Karofsky stormed out of the room and started to sob.

* * *

Karofsky was seething. He wanted Kurt to himself. He wanted that Blaine kid out of the way. Fury in his eyes he got into his car and drove to Dalton. He parked on the street and watched Blaine walk outside. He continued to watch as it looked like Blaine was taking a hike in the woods next to the school. His face twisted into a grin.

Slowly he got out and followed.

* * *

Blaine couldn't shake the feeling someone was behind him, but each time he turned he saw nothing. He had to get out of the school to think about the situation with Kurt. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how.

A part of him wanted to go to Kurt's father but he realized how furious Kurt would be at him if he did that. But if it meant saving his life it might be worth it, he just didn't know what to do. He heard footsteps a few inches behind him.

"Who's there?" He turned sharply and his eyes widened as he saw Karofsky. Before he was able to react Karofsky rased his arm, which held a baseball bat, and quickly hit Blaine over the head.

Karofsky smiled as Blaine collapsed. Quickly he felt for a pulse. Still alive, good. He had to get the body some place else, though. As quickly as possible he picked up Blaines body and rushed to his car.

Finally things were looking up


End file.
